Star Fox: Heroes of Lylat
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Two years after the Anglar Blitz, the Star Fox Team has continued to do work across the Lylat System when a distress call from Planet Venom sends Fox and his crew into an adventure that will put this band of mercenaries on a job that will bring out their best and worst as an old and new enemy breath life back into a threat that, even in death, strikes fear into the souls of Lylat.
1. Star Fox: Move Out!

**This story follows Star Fox Command, following the _Lucy and Krystal_ ending and the _Amanda and Krystal_ ending. Star Fox is owned by Nintendo. **

* * *

The Lylat System, a system of planets, sectors, and stars. This part of the universe has faced attacks from terrorists, corrupted rulers, and alien threats from across the stars. But every assault was thwarted by a group of mercenary group that have been hired by the Corneria Army countless times in the past. They were known far and wide as the famous Star Fox team, a group of mercenaries that have accomplished many of feats over the years. Together, these aces have taken down the tyrannical Andross, taken down criminal scum across the system, and even stopped the Anglar Empire. With this crack squad of mercs patrolling Planet Corneria, the universe felt as though it was a safe place from danger.

Danger like this.

_"If anyone get this message, please help me! I'm on Venom, my ship is malfunctioning! If anyone can hear me-" The voice was cut off as the noise of jets began to grow louder in the background, "Ah! They found me! Please, somebody, any-"_

It was three days ago when the Cornerian Army intercepted that distress message. It came from the ex-soldier, scientist named Dash Bowman, a young man who was almost as smart as he made himself out to be. Judging from the noise in the background, he was getting fired at with photon canons not too long after he started his message. General Peppy Hare of the Cornerian Army had given the task to the Star Fox team, knowing them personally and fully aware that if anyone could handle the job, they could.

"Venom..." muttered Fox as the Great Fox flew to the planet of Venom, the planet's green hew came from the noxious clouds that circled around endlessly in a constant storm. The smog made it too thick for light of any star to pierce and the oxygen was said to be very thin, if it even was possible to breath, "Looks...different..." he mumbled. Fox couldn't put his finger on it from just looking, but the cloud didn't seem as violent as they might have years ago when he first ventured to the planet.

Speaking up was Lucy Hare, daughter of General Peppy, "According to my readings, it looks as though the planet has had a sudden change in it's atmosphere." She focused the ship's main computers onto a swirl that moved across the polluted smog, "This is a storm, an F4. And five months ago, it was almost three times as bad."

"Incredible..." gasped Krystal, "Dash accomplished such a feat in four short months, that's amazing."

A scoff came from Falco Lombardi, "Yeah, four months of cleaning up Andross's mess and it is still a deathtrap." he gave a grunt as he walked closer to the screen of the main computer, "So is the monkey on the damn rock or not, ROB?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. VENOM IS WHERE THE DISTRESS SIGNAL FROM SCIENTIST DASH BOWMAN ORIGINATED FROM. SCANNERS HAVE LOCATED ORIGIN OF MESSAGE!" On the screen before the team, a red dot showed them where physically the message was sent from.

Amanda gulped, "That's not too far from that storm." The frog said nervously.

"Either way, that's where we're gonna start our search." Fox said, as he turned to his crew, "Falco, Katt, Krystal, you three are with me. Lucy, you keep us up to date on any weather patterns on the planet. Slippy, Amanda, you're on standby. If we're not back in an hour, then come get us." The crew nodded as Falco, Katt, and Krystal followed Fox out of the ship's bridge. Slippy and Lucy went to their respective computers.

"Attention away team: Venom seems to be having a global storm. keep your ship's Gravity Diffusers at their maximums." Lucy said over the intercom, "The storm will also mess with our communications, it'll be a while before we can respond."

"Alright, guys. Sound off." Slippy said over his own computer as he started to boot up the Grey Fox's launch sequence.

"The Arwing II is ready for take off." said Fox.

"The Sky Claw is ready to fly." Falco reported.

"This is the Cloud Runner. I'm ready to go." Krystal announced.

"The Cat's Paw 2 is prepared for flight." nodded Katt.

"Alright, Star Fox! Never give up, trust your instincts!" Slippy pressed the button as the Great Fox launched the space craft into the void of space and headed directly towards Planet Venom. Slippy couldn't help but sigh somewhat as he watched his friends fly down to the dangerous planet.

Lucy had noticed her friend's disposition as she said, "Slippy? Something bothering you?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine." Slippy tried to assure, but Lucy raised an eyebrow to her amphibian friend as the frog sighed, "It's just that...it feels like Fox doesn't depend on me to get behind a starfighter anymore. Almost every mission, I've just been up here as technical support when I use to fly right beside him..."

Lucy nodded, "I guess I understand, but it isn't that Fox doesn't trust you. Actually, it's because Fox trusts you that you're role is to be here."

"Huh?" blinked the toad, "What do you mean?"

"Slippy, being down there, shooting ships and fighting whatever is out there in the universe, someone's gotta pilot the Grey Fox and give tactical support. It's not the most glamorous job in the world, but when the away team needs support, they're gonna call us." Lucy lectured.

Slippy looked at the rabbit before he slowly nodded, "Yeah. I...I guess you got me there."

Lucy smiled, "Trust me, Slippy. Fox appreciates your genius more then you can possibly imagine."

* * *

**Grid Lock: Venom**

Meanwhile, the away team began to soar down towards Planet Venom, their ships all keeping their G-Diffusers at their highest setting to shield the ships from the oncoming storm once they enter the atmosphere. Violent winds rattled the starcraft and caused their communications to jam, so they were not only at the mercy of Venom's storm, but now they were without the assistance of both each other or the Grey Fox.

"Damn, these winds are so strong." growled Fox as he struggled to keep his ship from crashing into the others, who weren't doing much better then he was as him and his wingmates struggled to get away from hurricane-type winds from tearing them apart, "Gotta switch power to the thrusters." Fox started to flip the switches inside of the cockpit, "I hope the others will be able to pick up what I'm doing." Fox turned his thrusters to max, switching his G-Diffusers's power to the ship's engines as oppose to the shielding as Fox shot himself through the air like a slingshot as he managed to get from the storm.

Fox looked out of the Aring II's cockpit windows, thankful to see that Falco and Krystal weren't too far behind, but cringed at the idea that Katt was lagging behind as he tried the radio now that he was further from the storm, "Katt, come in!" There was no response as he looked back and could see Katt getting sucked closer to the storm as she followed his lead from watching, turning the thrusters on, but she had gotten too close to the storm as she wasn't picking up the speed to get away. Fox immediately tried the radio again, ""Falco, can you hear me?!"

"Yeah, I see! I'll be back!" Falco said over the radio as his ship turned around and propelled itself towards Katt. Luckily for her, the Sky Claw was one of their fastest ships and Falco skills had earned him the title as 'The Ace' for a reason as the bird flew towards his wingmate, who was fighting with the tornado's harsh winds. Falco flew and angled his ship so that he was flying vertically as oppose to horizontally. Once he was at a good angle, he shot himself at the Cat Paw 2 like the rocket it was, tackling it as their jets sent the two of them flying away from the tornado, even if the two of them were going to crash onto the ground below.

"Falco!" Fox cried as he tried the radio, "Falco! Report! Do you copy?!" he got nothing but static before Krystal responded.

"Fox, Falco's down! It looks like he landed and Katt landed on the ground below, but they're not responding to the radio." she told him.

Fox nodded, "Alright, let's go and hope they didn't break anything too important..." The two foxes steered their ships and began to head to wear their wingmates had crashed. Luckily, they landed out of the way of the twister as it continued its path of destruction, "Lucy, come in. What does the readings say about the air on Venom?"

_"Heavily polluted, but you should be able to breath...just so long as we take you guys for checkups later."_ informed the hare as. Fox nodded as he opened as his cockpit, taking a step outside as Fox gagged and choked off of the air, _"I said it was breathable, not fragrant..."_

Fox coughed at the disgusting taste of charcoal that was assaulting his senses, but he jumped out of the ship, feeling his feet sink into the ground a little bit from the soggy, muddy ground, as if the supposed solid ground of whatever continent he was standing on was a marsh. Krystal felt the same as she landed onto the ground, but the two of them ran over to the crash landing of Falco and Katt, Falco extending his hand and helping the feline out of her ship.

"Jeez, Katt. Why is it you're always getting into trouble?" grunted the bird as he pulled her out of the wreckage.

"Oh shove it down your beak. We just barely survived a hurricane." Katt defended as she got up onto her feet, coughing, "Though I'm not sure if I'm too grateful if the air gonna kill us first." At was at that time when Fox and Krystal ran over to them, Krystal noticeably holding her staff as Katt said, "Well, looks like the cavalry just got here."

"Katt, are you and Falco alright?" Fox asked the two of them.

"We're fine, Fox." Falco said, "Just a few scrapes."

The blue fox leered at Falco, "You're arm is bleeding and your ship is wrecked..." Krystal said bluntly, clearly irritated, "I hardly believe that is a 'scrape'." Falco growled at her, but then Fox got a ring on his communicator.

"Krystal, tend to Katt and Falco's wounds and try to salvage whatever you all can get from the ships." Fox gave the command as he answered the call he was getting.

_"Hello?! Do you read me?!"_ It was Slippy, the Toad calling to check in on them, _"We lost the signals of both the Cat's Paw 2 and Sky Claw, are Katt and Falco alright?!"_ cried the concerned amphibian.

"They're alright, Slippy...well, alright enough." Fox said, "But we've survived the storm and landed on solid...ish ground. We're officially on Venom."

Slippy nodded, _"That's good to hear. And it's a good thing that we can communicate now."_ said the Toad, _"Alright then, according to ROB's readings, Dash's ship should be a couple meters north from your location."_

"Roger that, Slippy. We'll call back once we reach the ship. You tell Lucy to keep that computer warm to let us know of any shifts in the weather." Fox reminded.

_"Rodger that! Slippy over and out!" _

The com ended as Fox took another look around the, taking in the dark sky that was above them, the swirling storm clouds and sparks of lightning with the ground beneath them soft and swamp-like. His hand slowly touched the handle of his Blaster as he mumbled, "Venom..."


	2. Crossing Venom

After scrounging whatever they could get from the downed ships, the away team started to march through the barren terrain of Venom, the group slowly starting to get use to the marsh-like ground that sank a bit with every one of their steps, Falco managing to save his own blaster that was strapped to his hip and a sniper rifle that was tied onto his back. Katt, meanwhile, was carrying a machine gun in her arms as the troop followed the directions given to them by ROB.

"Just another 10 kilometers and we'll be at the last location of Dash's ship." assured Fox as they turned another corner. The crew could see that they were walking around a series of cliffs as the away team traveled into a low valley as the soggy ground squished with every step.

"Well good, then hopefully the monkey's still there and we can get off this damned rock." Falco muttered as he a low noise could be heard, which got the bird to turn a point his blaster to the upper left, but saw nothing.

"Jeez, Falco, watch where you point that..." said Katt, looking in the direction, "What is it?"

"I...thought I heard something." growled the bird, keeping his blaster on hand, "Something moved just now."

Fox looked around as he held his own blaster, "I don't see anything..." he mumbled.

"No..." Krystal muttered, "Falco, to your left!"

Falco jumped ahead, voiding a bite of a creature that was twice their sizes, how it went unnoticed until now was a mystery as the creature was shaped like a giant centipede, it's legs crawling about as it made a charge towards Krystal as Falco pointed his blaster and started to shoot at it's back. The shots did little damage as Krystal pointed her staff at the beast and shot blasts of fire, but the giant insect crawled and dashed to the side, going for the cliff side to escape the conflict, Katt aiming her machine gun before Krystal held her staff in the line of fire.

"Save your ammo." she told her, "Whatever it is doesn't seem to be phased by your firearms..."

"Yeah, about that, what the hell was that?!" Falco shouted, "And how did it move so fast and quiet?!"

Fox put his blaster away, "And how is it even able to live here...?" the leader mumbled.

Falco blurted out, "I bet that damn monkey has something to do with this!"

"Falco..." Fox said, "We're on a mission to rescue Dash, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't put it pass him to be up to this!" Falco leered, "He's Andross's grandson, encase you forgot. For all we know, he could have bioengineered that...that thing! And who knows what else is on this rock!"

"So it's just his fault just because of-"

"Would you two idiots shut up for five minutes and look to your right." growled Katt as she cocked her gun.

That had gotten the boy's attention as they turned to see what Katt and Krystal were looking at. Instead of just one giant centipede on top of a cliff, a large hoard of, what looked to be ants, were perched as their antennae felt around as they seemed to focus on the away team as they seemed to 'growl'.

"What...the hell...?" mumbled Fox s he grabbed his blaster, Fox doing the same as he slowly crept towards Krystal.

"Do you have any idea what you're thinking...?"

Krystal slowly nodded, "They're...working in a pack-like mindset..." she said, raising her staff and slowly backing away, "Its...it's like they think of us as prey..."

Katt growled, "Well, whatever they are, we could use a can of pesticide."

The ants suddenly charged down the cliff in a wall-climbing frenzy as Fox and Falco unloaded their shots of the blaster. Unlike the large centipede, the ants proved to be much more vulnerable to the shots as they weren't as big, but they were stunned at best and weren't really phased anymore then that. Katt unloaded the rounds of her machine gun, which didn't do much better as Krstal tried shoots blasts of fire from her staff, which did prove to be able to kill an ant or two, but they were quick to comprehend and even predict where the shots would go and would scurry around blasts of fire.

"Star Fox, retreat!" Fox gave the order as him and the others started to run away from the incoming Ant assault that was starting to give chase, "Slippy! We need a Landmaster down here! Now!"

_"Alright, Fox. I'm sending it your way!"_

The tank-like ship was beamed down from the Grey Fox...it landed right in front of the away team, actually almost crushing them as Fox ran dab-smack into the vehicle.

"Hey, Slip, could you send it a little closer?!" snapped Falco, "You almost got us killed!"

"Sorry..."

Needless to say, Fox hurried into the cockpit as Falco, Katt, and Krystal followed him in as Fox hurried to the controls, grabbing the wheel as he took control of the tank, Falco taking control of the tank's barrel as Katt and Krystal watched the other monitors. The Landmaster rolled over to the army of insects as Falco opened fire onto the Landmaster's rounds proved to be much more effective then the their sidearms.

"Yeah, this is more like it!" grinned Falco, aiming the tank's nozel towards large groups of Ants as they were blasted away and annihilated, "Now this is a can of pesticide!"

"Hey hot shot, we're getting surrounded!" Katt shouted, Falco blinking as he took a second look. It was true, that the Landmaster's fire power was plowing through the Ants with it's more powerful bursts, but it wasn't fast enough to shoot them all as the Ants started to get closer and surround the Landmaster.

"Shit." Fox pulled a lever, "Hang on, Landmaster's going up!" Fox activated the jets of the Landmaster as it started to take off into the air, above the army of Ants as Fox started to pilot them through the close gaped ridge that the ants were starting to fill up with giant bugs. "So far, so good..." Fox said, "It looks like we can fly ov-" The ship started to rumble and shake from the left to the right, "What was that?!"

"Fox, they're eating the Landmaster!" cried Krystal.

"What?!" Fox looked over and say that not only could these Ants chew threw metal, but were actually flying with wings of their own as they swarmed the tank, "Son of a-hang on!" Fox shouted, preforming the infamous barrel role maneuver Star Fox was known for, shaking off the Ants from the Landmaster, But no matter how many times they'd flip and turn the ship, the Ants would keep coming back, "I really hate Ants...everyone, abandon ship!" Fox pressed a final button as an opening appeared above the Landmaster's opening, their chairs propelling them out of the vehicle as the Ants that were trying to eat them Landmaster were swallowed themselves in an eruption of flames as the four Star Fox members landed on the top of one of the cliffs. The higher plane of terrain proved more solid then the sponge-like soggy ground at the bottom of the valley below.

"Slippy is gonna be so pissed..." mumbled Fox, as he hurried over to the others, Falco dusting himself off as Krystal picked herself up with her staff.

"Hopefully he'll grow to forgive us." said Krystal as she got up as well, looking over the cliff side to see the Ants starting to die down into the fires of the Landmaster below, "It looks like it wasn't in vain though."

Fox gave a sigh, "That's a relief..." he looked up ahead, the vulpine pilot saying, "And it looks like the crash siting isn't too far from here. Come on, crew."

"Oh great, that's what I wanna see, another pest." groaned Falco as the away team trekked on.

Without the inconvenience of the Ants from before, it felt like such a quick walk for the Star Fox team as they came across a starfighter that had crash landed into the valley below, the ship looking...most unlike a ship, however, as it looked like it was crushed and crashed hard into the ground.

"Hot damn, what happened their...?" mumbled Katt as the crew began to climb back down to investigate further.

"Whatever it was, this clearly wasn't just a ship crash from the terrible weather on Venom." said Fox as they moved closer to the ship wreckage. Whatever was in there was nothing but scrap metal and crushed metal parts, "No signs of Dash..."

Krystal examined the ground, "No signs of any tracks either..." she mumbled, "It's almost as though he was plucked from the air and vanished..."


	3. Monkey Wrenches

**To Bryan Mccloud: Heh heh, sorry about that...I'll try to edit that some time in the future. But until then, let's just continue on with the story!**

* * *

"Well this is just great!" Falco shouted, "We cross over this forsaken rock and there's no sign of the guy!"

Fox groaned with his own irritation as he grabbed his communicator and started it up, "Slippy, you there? Dash's isn't in sight and-"

There was a lot of static in the air as Slippy could barely come in, "_Fox? A-are you-ZZZzzzzzzz-I ca-zZZZZZZZZZZZ-break-ZZZZZZZZ-FOX-ZZZZZZZZZZZ..._"

"Slippy?! Slippy!" Fox pounded at his communicator, but got no response.

"Well if that isn't just great..." mumbled Falco.

Katt groaned, "There's nothing we can do now...we should get the hell out of here."

"W-what about Dash?!" gasped Krystal, "He could still be out there, s-somewhere!"

"Yeah, or he could be dead." Katt said harshly, "We're just gonna exhaust ourselves if we stay out here. We should get going."

Fox growled, but he ultimately took a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh, "Katt's right, Krystal. There's nothing we can do, w-we sh-"

"Get down!" Falco pushed Fox onto the ground before grabbing the girls and throwing them all onto the dirt, narrowly missing lasers that nearly hit them directly. The four looked up to see a ship that the four long-term members thought was far too familiar, a robotic head flying towards them with two stationary hands floating by it.

"What are you _bugs_ doing on my planet?!" voiced the ship, it's giant hands raised and firing laser blasts from his index fingers. The Star Fox crew hurriedly picked themselves up and jumped to the sides, avoiding the blasts.

"Andrew Oikonny?!" blurted Falco as he and the others got up and started to run for, ducking, rolling, and doing whatever they can to avoid the simian's fire, "I thought we blew his tail back on Fichina!"

"You simple bird!" mocked Andrew, focusing his fire onto Falco and shooting his lasers, the bird ducking and jumping behind a large stone for cover, "A genius of my intellect can never be silenced! I am a flame that cannot be snuffed out!" he declared as the ship was struck by a plasma shot that came from his right, veering his view to see Fox having fired with his blaster, Krystal holding her spear next to him.

"More like a pest that's immune to poisons!" Fox shouted as Krystal fired a ball of fire at the face of the robot, only for Andrew's big hand to backhand it across the sky.

"Ha! Did you really think that such feeble attempts to attack would be of any use against me?!" mocked Andrew, preparing to fire another round of lasers, but was intercepted by a precise shot hitting his ship's jets in the back, causing an explosion is it shook the ship unevenly, "What? What the hell?!"

"Who's simple now, monkey?!" shouted Falco as he shot more with his sniper, nailing the engine before Andrew was able to maneuver the ship out of the way and had his eyes set on Falco. With an irritated snarl, his fist was rocket-propelled right towards Falco, but the fist flew off course after more power shots were fired at the ship's head, nearly causing the ship to falter from the heavy damage, "AAAAH!"

"Hey, I guess this ship's not a complete piece of scrap!" Katt mocked as Krystal charged up her spear and Fox his blaster, firing plasma and electricity at the ship's jets as the ship began to spin around and falter around in the air.

"No! You damned dogs!" shouted Andrew, "You cannot stop the will of Andross!" He held his robotic hands together as a menacing green light began to come off before he tossed a ball of energy towards Fox and Krystal, the foxes dashed to avoid getting hit, but the shock wave of it's impact was enough to send the two of them flying and skid against the ground as a hot sensation of pain raced through their bodies.

"K-Krystal..." panted Fox, his body feeling as though it was on fire, shakily getting onto his knees as he turned to Krystal. The blue fox in question seemed to have been knocked unconscious, not moving except for some involuntary twitches as Falco and Katt rushed over to their fallen comrades.

"Fox! Krystal!" shouted Falco.

Fox coughed harshly, "I-I'm fine...h-help Krystal." he said as Katt began to pick the blue fox up.

"What about you?! You look unable to stand!" Katt said as Falco recovered Krystal's staff.

"We don't have time for you to be-" Falco chastised, but Fox growled when he began to walk over to him.

"That's an order!" he barked as Andrew flew over and hovered above them, his hand moving to scoop them up. Falco immediately grabbed Katt and Krystal and pulled them away as Andrew plucked Fox off the ground, his body limp and barely moving inside the robotic hand's grip. A hiss came from Andrew as his other hand was lifted into the air to crush the remaining three. Falco quickly took Krystal's staff and threw it at the center of the robotic monkey's palm, sparks flying as the hand erupted into a fiery explosion, the staff falling as Andrew howled in anger and exasperation.

"Come on, let's go!" Falco grabbed Katt and began dragging her along with Krystal forcefully in tow.

"Falco! What about-"

"You heard what Fox said, didn't you? Direct order!" Katt blinked as Falco began to take her and Krystal away as Andrew screamed in blind fury.

"Damned Star Fox!" he shouted before he looked to his remaining hand, "No matter! I still have your fearless leader!" he shouted as he looked down to Fox, who was barely clinging to consciousness, "And now I'm going to kill you like you killed my-" Andrew suddenly stopped talking as he just seemed to hover in silence. "...What?! Why the hell would we do that?!"

(_What is...who is he talking too...?_) Fox thought weakly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"No! No! This is the killer of Andross! We should kill him now!" Andrew seemed to be arguing with himself as another wave of silence hit before a low chuckle escaped the primate before he released a full maniacal cackle, "Your genius truly does rival my own! Alright, we'll do things your way! I need to repair my ship anyway!" he said before turning down to Fox, "You should count your blessings, Fox McCloud! We have some use for you..."

(_We...?_) Fox struggled lightly, but his body was too numb, (_Who is...he working for...?_) Fox had passed out.

The ship began to fly North, "Enjoy these last few seconds of life, Fox. They'll be your last!" he bellowed.

* * *

"Come on, come on!"

Back on the _Great Fox_, Slippy was working his hardest to work with the controls to try and get the their signal threw.

"Slippy, the planet is very unstable." Lucy reminded, "It could be some sort of magnetic shift or-"

"No!" blurted Slippy, "Something...something is wrong! The signal's being jammed by...by something!" the toad told his friend, "I just gotta boost the signal so we can get through to-"

"_Sliiiiippyyyy-ZZzzzzz..._" among the wash over of static, Slippy began to make out garbled words.

"It's Falco!" gasped Amanda.

"Falco! Falco, come in!" shouted Slippy, fidgeting with the signal, "It's me, Slippy! It's the _Great Fox_! Do you read me, Falco?! Katt, Krystal, Fox?!"

"_We read you, we read you!_" It was Falco again, sounding more clear over the static, "_We found Dash's ship, but not Dash! And Andrew's on this rock!_"

"Andrew?!" blinked Slippy.

"_Yeah! He got Fox and Krystal's hurt pretty bad!_" Katt told him, "_She's unconscious and we need backup!_"

"Understood!" nodded Lucy, "We're on our-" Suddenly, the_ Great Fox_ began to shake violently as Lucy nearly fell over, "W-what was that?! ROB?!"

"WARNING! WARNING! 10 ENEMY BOGIES IN VICINITY TO THE_ GREAT FOX_! DAMAGE HAS BEEN SUSTAINED!" reported the robot as the ship was attacked again.

"W-we're under attack?!" flinched Amanda, "W-what do we do then?!" she cried as Slippy typed onto the desktop.

"ROB, take the controls!" he ordered, "Amanda, Lucy, come on!" he began to lead them down the corridor as they hurriedly began to follow their teammate.

"Do we have a plan?" Lucy asked.

Slippy nodded, "Lucy, you and I will deal with these bogies! Amanda, you gotta slip past them and reach Falco and Katt!"

"What?!" Amanda gasped.

"Don't worry. Me and Lucy will cover you." Slippy assured, "You just gotta help Krystal!"

"O...okay." she nodded, "You better be okay when I get back, Slippy!"

"Of course I will!" Slippy stumbled as he said that before the toad got into his personal ship.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe for you." Lucy promised the amphibian as they got into their ships.

"The Bullfrog is ready to hop!" Slippy told ROB from his ship.

"The Skybunny is ready and waiting!" Lucy reported.

"T-Tadpole i-is ready for l-launch." gulped Amanda.

"LAUNCHING SEQUENCE...ACTIVATED!"

ROB launched them out into space as Lucy and Slippy got ready for a dogfight, Slippy's instruments scanning the enemy ships and astonished with what came up. Their ships all seemed to have been modeled after the original Arwing, only they seemed to have been heavily armored and the lasers they were shooting were much more devastating.

"Yup...Andrew's craft." he gulped.

* * *

"Well, well, you're awake..."

Fox groaned as he began to come back to consciousness, looking around and seeing that his hands were tied behind him with chains that were connected t the wall and before him was the jail cell, electric sparks flying off of the bars.

Fox gave a low growl, "Andrew..." as he saw the primate, two ants standing at his sides as they acted as guard dogs, their mandibles clacking and pinching at the air as their antennae were set onto him.

"How fitting: the growling Dog behind a cage after the Monkey waved meat right in his face." Andrew said with a hint of disgust in his tone, "You walked right into my paws."

"This was a trap..." growled Fox, "Where's Dash?"

Andrew brushed him off, "Never you mind my pitiful cousin." malice dripped from his voice, "He was a fool, planning to undo the beauty that my great Uncle made."

"Andross turned this planet into a literal hell hole!" snapped Fox, "Thousands of people suffered because of his actions! My father, innocent people who called this place him! How dare you-" Andrew pressed a button as an electric shock was shot right through Fox's body as he gave painful scream and collapsed back onto the floor.

Andrew scoffed, "A Dog like you couldn't understand his majesty." he growled, "My Uncle was a brilliant man light-years ahead of his time. You simply don't have the mind to understand, just like my cousin and that dead mutt, Pepper."

"Maybe there's a reason for that..." scowled Fox as he worked himself back onto his knees, "You damn, dirty ape."

Andrew twitched, "You miserable..." he pressed the button again as Fox released another torrent of electricity, Fox swore that it was much more painful then the first as his body rocked and ached in absolute pain. It felt as though it was five hours, but it was hardly five seconds.

"Enough, Andrew!" bellowed a voice as footsteps were heard, someone was coming, "I didn't tell you to drag this miserable mutt here just for you to kill him. Although the idea is tempting right now with how he badmouthed Andross..."

Fox sluggishly got onto his knees again, panting from exhaustion as he turned to see who the newcomer was. He was a primate, much like Andrew, but his skin was a darker shade, coal black to be specific, and while Andrew was somewhat lanky, he seemed to have a much bigger bulk to him.

"You must be the mighty Star Fox." he said as he stepped closer to the cell, "I've heard so much of you." Fox growled as he spat, "Pitiful Dog, I know all about you, but you know nothing of me."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Fox scoffed.

"My name is Algy. Algy Andross."


End file.
